Conventionally, known as this type of connector has been one including an insulating connector main body, one end of which is opened, a plurality of conductive terminals held in the connector main body, and a reinforcing plate fixed to the connector main body, and so adapted that each of the terminals and the reinforcing plate are soldered to a substrate (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
In this connector, a counterpart connector is inserted into an opening at the one end of the connector main body so that a terminal of the counterpart connector contacts each of the terminals in the connector main body. Therefore, the connector is connected to the counterpart connector.
However, in the connector, a great load caused by insertion and removal of the counterpart connector is applied thereto. Therefore, a crack may easily occur in a soldering portion of the reinforcing plate, and soldering strength of the reinforcing plate cannot be sufficiently ensured.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication 5-66881